


Departure

by One_true_Chromosome



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Leaving Home, M/M, Pre-Earth Transformers, Prequel to my main story, Sad and Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome
Summary: Cyclonus says goodbye to Tailgate before going into hiding.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head and felt like writing it. I couldn't find a place to put it in my main story so I decided to make it separate.
> 
> To clarify, I haven't read all of MTMTE. However, these are different versions of the characters, though I apologise if this doesn't come off as in-character for the two.

On the remains of Cybertron, one civilian watched on top of a tower’s remains. He looked out upon the bodies and ruins, but that imagery wasn’t what was making him so upset.

Behind him, a purple Cybertronion landed. He was tall, very tall, with horns built on his head.

 **“Cyclonus…”** the little one said with little enthusiasm. His voice as squeaky as it always was.

“Hello, **Tailgate.** ” Cyclonus replied.

The was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. There was so much both wanted to say, so much they could tell, but they didn’t have to. They knew each other too well, they knew what each other would say, and what they’d say back.

Cyclonus slowly walked the side of the building and sat, his legs hanging off the edge. He signalled Tailgate to sit beside him and the little one did.

“I- I… I want you to know that if there was another way, I’d take it.” Cyclonus said, his eyes focused on the ground beneath them. “This isn’t the choice I wanted to make…”

“I know.” Tailgate replied. “But is this really it? You have to go now?”

“Tailgate, what I’ve done, it’s… unforgivable. The Autobots would never offer any of us sanctuary. But you… you’re a civilian, a nail. The Autobots will welcome you, they will treat you well.”

Cyclonus stood and turned to look at the sky above him. It was black with no stars in sight. Tailgate remained sat, but he turned his head and faced the crusader.

“Where will you go?” he asked, trying to hide his sadness.

“I don’t know… it will be far away from here. No Autobot or Decepticon will ever find me… neither will you.”

Cyclonus felt his insides hurt as those words left his mouth. He didn’t want to say anymore, but that could not be how it ended. This was not how he was going to leave Tailgate behind.

Cyclonus crouched and held the little one tight in his arms, their foreheads rested against one another.

“Tailgate, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my useless life with you, but I can’t. If the Autobots or Decepticons knew what we are, they would use you to get me. I can’t risk that; you know I can’t risk that.”

Cyclonus hated it, he hated that had to leave all this behind. Through all the death, all the destruction that the war had brought him, Tailgate was the light that shined though it all. But now he had to let him go.

Cyclonus let go of his partner before turning back, he prepared to transform but was halted by a grip on his leg. He looked down; Tailgate was weeping.

“Wi- will I ever you again?” he asked.

“I- I don’t know.” Cyclonus replied. “I don’t know if I can ever return. But… know this, every day, every… moment I am alone, I will think of you, and only you.”

Tailgate begrudgingly let go of his partner’s leg. He looked up at the tall ex-Decepticon.

“No matter what. You are my Conjunx Endura.” Tailgate spoke, accepting of what must be done.

“Same to you. Goodbye, Tailgate… I’ll miss you.”

Tailgate watched as Cyclonus transformed and shot off into to deep space. The little transformer was left to wonder the wastelands. Begrudgingly, he activated his beacon, sending a distress signal to Autobot vessels.

**Cyclonus' story is continued in Transformers: Refugees**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts below.


End file.
